A Pleasurable Break
by Niphuria
Summary: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Alice in Wonderland Movie. Rated M for mature content. Alice needs a break from an exhausting day at the Palace and who better to share it with than her beloved Hatter?


I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Alice in Wonderland Movie.

Rated M for mature content.

Alice needs a break from an exhausting day at the Palace and who better to share it with than her beloved Hatter?

* * *

**A Pleasurable Break**

Very well, so it was in feeling naughty again that Alice sought out Tarrant's work room in the palace, but lovers are lovers and lovers do what lovers do. Alice snuck up behind Tarrant while he was working on a sketch pattern for a dress order and pinched his rear.

"Och!" he cried, whirling around. Then he saw it was Alice and cackled. "Sweetling, naughty naughty!" And he chased her around the table while Alice laughed in delight. "Ah, ye may as well give up, lassie, you can't out run me forever!"

Alice giggled and teasingly stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and continued to chase her. Of course she finally allowed him to 'catch' her.

"Victory!" he cried, bending her backwards and giving her a kiss that nearly buckled her knees. "I think I'm going to have to punish you for that, my love!"

"For what?" Alice asked. "That itty bitty pinch?"

"Itty bitty pinch? Ye nearly put a hole into my trousers with those nails of yours!"

Alice smirked and rolled her eyes. "Your exaggerations never cease to amaze me, my lovely Hatter."

"And I dare say I'll have a bruise."

Alice rolled her eyes again. "A bruise, no less. Next you'll tell me that you are also bleeding!"

"So, I say you need to be punished. Blood or no blood."

"Oh?' she asked, saucily? "What are you going to do, spank me?"

When his eyes brightened she gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?" he grinned wickedly. "I love the idea of taking you over my lap and..."

"Tarrant! We're in the Queen's castle! You'll do no such thing!"

He pondered, but was still smiling. "You are right. But that doesn't mean that your punishment won't come later, though! When you are all alone with me at home and..."

Alice thought about that. It sounded a little bit scary...but it **could **be fun. She shook her head to clear it tried to glare at him, but failed and blushed instead. Besides her unwanted blush, to her chagrin, she also felt herself grow damp between her thighs. What would it be like to have Tarrant spank her bottom? To warm her up and spank her harder? Then perhaps he would slide his fingers...

"Sweetling? I know that look," he said with a knowing smirk. "I think when I spank you that you will submit like a good girl, eh? My good girl? My good girl who would gladly submit to her well deserved punishment."

Alice gave a snort. "Well, supposing you even get away with such a thing with me,.you'll have to wait and see!" Then she grinned and kissed the tip of his nose. "Tarrant, you are working. I shouldn't have bothered you. I just needed a break from all the trade agreements and letters to officials and I just had to stop for a while. It was starting to give me a headache."

Tarrant stroked her temples with his thumbs. "You do need a break, Alice. Stay here with me for awhile." He gazed into her eyes. "Please?"

Alice smiled tenderly. She gazed intently at him in adoration, then her eyes widened slightly. "Tarrant, you're wearing a new suit! How could I not have noticed before? All blue and purple...you look so handsome!"

His suit was a dark blue with purple pinstripes and a purple vest. His shoes were still his old and scuffed brown ones, but the new trousers all but hid them.

It was Tarrant's turn to blush. "I've been working on orders for customers, the royal court, your new wardrobe, and also some new items for myself. You mentioned to me that I could use a few new items and I agree. Oh, you will soon be finding your Royal Hatter to be more dashing than ever!"

"Impossible," Alice murmured, coming up behind him to gaze at his reflection. "I have always found you dashing." She was pleased to be rewarded by a deeper blush. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he closed his eyes. She breathed softly into his ear. "Tarrant, you are the most beautiful man I know. No matter how you look I always see my beloved. I love and adore you and you are the sexiest man alive!"

His eyes snapped open and were flecked with gold. "Ah, you flatter and tempt me, sweetling! Perhaps I shall have to make love to you right now!" He whirled around and caught her in a tight embrace.

"Tarrant! We can't! Remember where we are!"

"Oh, I think we can. We'll only need a minute or two! But I promise I'll make it up to you tonight. We'll not be discovered, don't you worry your pretty little head." His eyes sparked with love, lust, and mischief.

Alice found herself feeling even more aroused and excited. Could they? Here? Could they really?

Then the decision was made for her. Tarrant swept rolls and sheets of fabric off of the nearest table with both arms and then lifted Alice to the table. "Lay down," he told her.

She hesitated, then did as he said. He climbed atop the table and Alice parted her legs to grant

him access to lean in and kiss her. At first he kissed her tenderly, then more insistently. She parted her lips and allowed his tongue entry into her eager mouth and he kissed her with such longing she continued to grow more and more wet between her thighs, but he was similarly effected. Alice could feel the the bulge of his arousal against her and he began to rub it against her moistness. Thank goodness she was clothed and he couldn't feel it. She was still embarrassed at where they were.

He continued to twine his tongue with hers and finally Alice lost all restraint. She laced her fingers thru his hair desperately and moaned . She felt him smile and rub against her harder. Of course! The cad! He knew his effect on her quite well!

"Tarrant," she gasped, "please!"

"Please what?" he teased her, rubbing his erection against her so insistently that she was on the verge of coming even fully clothed. She raised her pelvis towards him and he used his own to press hers back down.

"Please..." she moaned.

"Ah, ah, sweetling! Tell me! Let me hear you say it!" he teased her, licking her lips and stopping his movements.

Alice groaned in frustration. "Please, Tarrant, come inside of me! I need you! I need you inside of me! I need you to take me completely!" Her eyes pleaded with him.

He was deeply affected and sorry that he had teased her so, and kissed her again, gently and apologetically. "Anything, sweetling, anything for you!"

He undid his trousers while Alice struggled to raise her skirts to her waist. Suddenly he yanked her panties completely off of her, once again casually destroying a piece of her lingerie. He stroked her sex with his fingers and then licked them, staring right into her eyes.

"Ah, you are soaking wet, my dear, and tasty too! Let me soothe you!" He stroked her until she was gasping and bucking her hips upwards, her eyes beginning to roll upwards in her ecstasy. He slipped his thimbled finger over her swollen nub, rubbing it hard and before she could even try to control herself Alice came, crying out his name. He smiled in pleasure and continued to stroke her. Then he slipped two fingers inside of her and rubbed his gloved palm against her entire slit at the same time, rubbing harder and harder. When she bucked even more desperately and came again he pressed his mouth to hers to swallow her cries and slid his erection into her body, thrusting hard.

Tarrant was already so aroused that it took only moments for him to climax and since Alice was already so sensitive she came again, too.

"Oh, by the White!" he breathed into her neck, using his arms to keep from laying too heavily atop her.

Alice's eyes were closed in bliss. "You are incredible." The she opened her eyes again and smiled. "You are just amazing! But..."

"But, what?" he asked, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers.

"Your glove! You ran it all over...well...and I'm so wet..."

He grinned and rolled to his side. He raised it to his face and inhaled deeply. "It smells of you, sweetling. I did that on purpose. I want to be able to smell you."

Alice blushed. "Well, I..."

Tarrant leaned over and kissed her. "Enough! Now, let's..."

And then they heard noise in the hallway. Tarrant leaped up and buttoned his pants with amazing speed. Alice frantically tried to rearrange her clothing but her hands were clumsy and she was making little progress.

Tarrant tossed several huge sheets of fabric over Alice and told her to lay flat. She did and hardly dared to breathe.

Queen Mirana gracefully swept into the room. Tarrant turned to her and bowed. Mirana frowned for a moment, noticing that he was flushed and somewhat out of breath. However, she merely shrugged.

"Tarrant, I have some orders for you for hats for a formal Unbirthday celebration that is being held next week. Do you think you can fill the order by then?"

Tarrant quickly scanned the list. "Easily, your majesty," he replied, clearing his throat. "That is, yes, I can. Of course I can. I'm a hatter, you know. And I'm the best and I work so quickly and..." He stopped himself and took a deep breath. "Is there anything else?"

"No, no, Tarrant. I just wanted to give you this list. I'm on my way to a meeting with the heads of my guard. I'll see you and Alice for dinner, won't I?"

"Of course, your majesty," Tarrant replied. "It will be our pleasure!"

"Well then, I shall see you both tonight." Just before she swept out of the room she added, "are you enjoying your break, Alice?" And she was gone.

Alice sat upright and thrust the fabric aside. "Well, that certainly didn't turn out as planned, did it, Tarrant?"

"Uh, no, but..."

"Oh, we could get away with this, could we?" she accused, eyes narrowing. "It seems to me that I'm not the only one who needs a punishment!"

Tarrant grinned a wide, sheepish grin, showing her the gap in his teeth he knew she adored. "I suppose not, sweetling!"

"Oh, you are impossible sometimes!" she said, jumping off the table and arranging her clothes. Then she burst out laughing. "Oh, I can't even pretend to be angry with you!"

Tarrant sighed in relief. "Well, that's good, right?"

"Oh, yes. And count yourself lucky. But you will have to pay. Right now."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Before I leave you had better make me a new pair of panties, quickly!"

"Oh, ah, of course, sweetling! Believe me, this is the most pleasurable thing I've ever had to 'pay' for!"

Alice snorted while Tarrant hurriedly got to work on her new panties. "Hmm...let me see, lace, of course, but what colour..."

"Tarrant!"

"Oh, of course! Ah...pansy purple it is!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this intimate moment between Alice and Tarrant as much as I enjoyed writing it. All comments are welcome!


End file.
